redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Vermin King
Hope you like it here! :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:49, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Great pictures, but you might want to put some text on your user oage! Umrag the Destroyer 01:23, October 3, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Nice to meet ya Vermin King!! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 22:43, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I understand I was similar when I got on. But you have to tell people that (I lost a bunch of people before I made some friends, Believe me) I would call you friend, if you will have me. I over-reacted and I apologize and hope you will forgive me. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:19, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Dude, we would all like to be your friend. don't put your self down after one failed attempt. we joke all the time on here. it was not your fault. Or Shieldmaidens. I dont know about Chris, but it was deffinately NOT your fault. Richardo De La Llama Me hablan en Inglés o Español 02:23, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Richard has multiple accounts and is slightly random. Took a while for people to figure it out and by the time we had we were confused and exhausted. It was mostly my fault. The way I reacted to your jest was inappropriate and again I apologize. I hope you shall still consider me for your friend. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:25, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Ok, Sorry Sorry Sorry Ok, I seriously have no idea what just happened at the chat box now, besides I showed up and everything got worse. I don't know if you took offense to something I've said, I'm sorry if you did- I certainly didn't mean any offense whatsoever. I hope you reconsider the Wiki, it's actually quite friendly once you get past my sister's mood swings. She, Sheildmaiden, tends to get depressed, and almost anything Negative gets her upset. I know you most likely didn't mean any offense, either, so hopefully everything can become a clean slate again. I do hope to be seeing you on the wiki. Again, sorry if I offended you, , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= } }} Ok, cool then. :) See you around. ;) , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= } }} Sorry about the lack of blood on the sword, (there is a little) but I have a thing with drawing gore. I don't know how you like it, but it looked weird with feet, so there's no dead woodlander. You can ask for your next piece on my talkpage! Yeah, srry 'bout the sword, it is kind of short, now thatcha mention it. I can edit if you want. PS, feel free to commission your next pic if you want. Or, if you don't want that many, waiting would be fine, I'm swamped right now! -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 20:05, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, it's OK. I don't mind at all! You have full control to do whatever you want to do with him in your fan fic! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 02:58, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Your blog post Villains came in at 2nd place for Hot Spot today! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:08, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh sure! Thanks for checking with me first! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 14:20, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey I'm super sorry if Snowpaw and I offended you in the chat box with our conversation. I'm very sorry, and hopefully you weren't... Hope I didn't offend anything you believe. I'm very sorry. Hopefully, I'll talk to you soon :) --Chris has a signature!! o.O 20:19, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Prologue of The Ultimate War started! Shadowbane=current main villain. Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 12:48, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War. Official alliance with Razgath (I read your message on Verminfate's talk page). Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 21:55, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Sure, no problem! I'd love to look at 'em :) ----Jadefang Vorpius de liporius octo 05:22, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Avatar When you're changing an avatar image, you're changing an image on Wikia's servers. This can take a little while to process. Give it a few hours to update. -- LordTBT Talk! 02:36, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :Again, avatars have to do with Wikia's servers. It's nothing I can do. I don't work for Wikia. All I can tell you is that when changing it, it can take a while to update sometimes. That's all I got. In terms of skins, the main Redwall Wiki 'skin' is custom-designed and meant to function the way everyone views it now. I'm doubtful it's even possible to use another skin to override this. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:27, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Helmet, helm, cheese hat. Well, My Verminy little friend, you have come to the right place. I have multiple Ideas for Helmet designs and ideas. However, I will need some detail about what kind of helmet your character should have. Like, How much of his face is visible, and how decorative you want it. I can draw something up for you, or give you links to some pictures of helmets that I find fit your criteria, and you can build off them. I sound professional, don't I? Well, I'm not, but I can sound like I am. So, give me the answers to those things, and you will find yourself a wonderful new helmet that will benifit you for seasons to come. I promise. Not really. Richardo De La Llama I actually never learned Spanish 04:13, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Did you sign on the talk page where it says to sign? I'm adding you anyway, btw, I'm just curious. Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 16:48, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Haha, no apparently I wasn't on the chat box... :( Sorry. How are you doing? --Chris has a signature!! o.O 02:17, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Oi, lucky. I've always wanted black hair. I would dye it- if I wanted to be grounded until I was 18 :p Ahh cool. When does school start for you? --Chris has a signature!! o.O 19:27, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Here's you're pic! :) -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 20:50, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 14:57, July 28, 2010 (UTC) You forgot "wildcat" in your poll on what species the Vermin King should be, and update on The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 19:59, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Sorry :D Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 21:58, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Whoops that wasn't supposed to be under your heading... thanks for pointing that out. Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 22:31, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I do. Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 22:49, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes. But it is a part of you, no? I'll remove it if you wish. And thanks for signing :) Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 22:35, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh, yes. Who can´t love them. They´re awsome in every way. Hey, friends? Have you own fan-fictions? Have a go and read mine. Ronnie Macleaf quest, Freedom Pirates and The Black Robes and voting on my profile wich is best! Right? Really want others to notice my exictence here so again, have a go! User:Ronnie Macleaf--If you see me, you´re dead 16:56, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Like I said, it's you. -shrugs- Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 22:08, November 23, 2010 (UTC)